Serial Experiments Lain: Connection
by nicbob255
Summary: The past is the past. There's nothing that can be done. The only thing left to do is to move forward, right? An unlikely pair finds comfort in one another, but how long will it last? (On-Hiatus)
1. Prologue:Remembrance

_**Prologue: Remembrance**_

 **Don't you see, child?**

 **Do you not realize how separated we've become?**

 **Do you not see how fundamentally alone we are?**

 **You as well?**

 **How long have you been laying here for?**

 **They're waiting, you know?**

 **If you continue this, they'll drop you.**

 **You know that, right?**

 **The truth has been staring at us the entire time, yet we choose to not recognize it.**

 **You choose not to see it.**

 **Until you come to terms with these truths, these basic human truths**

 **only then can you truly live.**

 **However,**

 **Even if I may be right or not,**

 **and the truth may be hard to face,**

 **realize that you're not alone.**

 **Even as this feeling of detachment may break you down and the darkness may envelop you**

 **and you feel a sense of hopelessness as you lay,**

 **realize that you're not actually alone**

 **as she's always been there with you.**

 **Even if you can't see here, she's there with you,**

 **smiling...**

 **You remember her right?**

 **What was her name?**

 **I used to know it.**

 **now it's become all...**

 **...**

 **hmm...**

 **Not surprised if you don't, no one remembers her either,**

 **but she's there**

 **right beside you...**

 **along with everyone else.**

 **Even if they may not realize it,**

 **she's there with you**

 **and she want's you to "Take Care".**

 **It's time to move forward.**

 **There you go, that's it**

 **Now you've taken the first step**

 **but there are more steps to come.**

 **Facing the truth is hard**

 **but it's worth it in the end.**

 **She wants you to...**

 **You do remember her, right?**

 **...**

 **I guess you don't**

 **...do you?**

 **...**

 **hmm...**

 **So... what now?**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Move forward, right?_

 _..._

 _..._

 **Serial Experiments Lain: Connection**


	2. Layer 01: Encounter

_**Layer 01: Encounter**_

 _Years earlier..._

Tsuki was already having a bad enough day as usual, but fate seemed focused on making his life as miserable as possible.

Since last night, Honda has been plagued by torment. For one, the air conditioner in his families house broke and he felt himself sweating in the sheets. It wasn't even that hot out. Maybe it's because he overfilled himself on a dangerous combination of energy drinks and horror movies that he wasn't sure on whether he was sweating out of fear or an extreme case of the munchies. His eyes stayed wide open like dinner plates, just wishing to be able to close and breath in a state of slumber, but unable to.

He felt like his eyelids were being propped and held open, being unable to close them. All he could do was look at the ceiling.

 _ **Unable to dream.**_

 _ **...**_

It also doesn't help that he had to pee constantly during the night, waking his parents over his constant flushing and thrashing on the bed.

 _It wasn't his fault!_

He knew his teacher was out to get him. She's despised him, he knew, ever since he walked through her door.

He had gotten in late after getting his jacket stuck between the sliding doors of the subway car. In punishment, she gave him detention and a 2-page essay on the virtues of **being on time**. Ever since then, she's been trying to humiliate him, he just knew.

If the bullies didn't kick his ass, the teacher would then.

Why else would she assign a 5-page research essay on the Cold War; due first thing tomorrow.

 _Well, that's just perfect!_

It didn't help either that his family didn't have a computer, which could have made things so much easier. So he was left stuck in the library all day, drinking like a dog, the literally (maybe not literally but still a lot) billions of historic novels, textbooks and biographies he was stuck reading until closing time.

 _Is it already night? How long have I been here? My parents are going to be pissed!_

It didn't help that it was raining outside too at the moment, drenching himself in water until his shoes were soaked to the soles. Coming home at night did no good either.

 _"What are you doing here so late!?" His mom exclaimed_

 _"It's not my fault! My teacher hates me!"_

 _"Ah. It's just nothing but excuses from you."_

Grounded tomorrow. No TV. No video games. Didn't he suffer enough? Wasn't his drenched jacket and undershirt, and sugary mumbling enough of a punishment to be handed upon him. Poor child he is.

 _If I was younger, this wouldn't be a problem._

 _Won't someone bring confidence upon this poor child! Must the young suffer and the old go free? Shame on them! SHAME!_

 _..._

Maybe it was kind of his fault. Maybe the world wasn't out to get him (most of the time) and he was just getting paranoid. It can be said that he got it from his dad perhaps.

* * *

He was told that his father used to be a heavy Wired addict back when he was a teenager. Back then, he didn't that many friends, often eating alone on the school balcony. Despite that, it was said that he was a great student, so much even teachers liked him.

 _Well, that's something we don't have in common._

However, when The Wired started becoming the talk of the school (students, teachers, staff, etc.) he eventually broke from the peer pressure. The first few days, it was fine, only going like 2 hours a day on the Wired. However, the hours started adding up, going from 2 to 5 to 7. He eventually became very consumed by the Wired and of its own reality. His eyes became bloodshot and with dark bags under his eyes.

He wouldn't eat that much either, only going downstairs for dinner and barely talking to his family members or the few friends he had. This began taking a toll on his grades too, as all of his energy would be completely devoured. His teachers took notice of this, asking his parents of any misgivings going on in the house.

His parents tried to tell him that the world of The Wired wasn't real and that the real world was here with them, but he wouldn't listen to them. He began to turn into an empty husk of what he used to be.

He would look at anything he could find:

Social Media

Porn (he doesn't say but he probably did. Who hadn't?)

etc, etc.

It became a part of him. Who he was.

What he is. Just a part of the Wired.

Finally, his parents realized that more drastic actions would be needed. In an act of love, they took away the computer from the house, saying that what it was doing was causing great damage to their son.

Needless to say, he didn't take it very well

He cursed at them, exclaiming that they took the only thing that made him happy. Taking away who he was.

The first weeks weren't easy. His parents knew it would be. His dad became very depressed and neurotic, isolating himself in his room when he came home from school, till morning came. Often, he wouldn't even go, he would just lay on his back watching the ceiling, quietly mumbling to himself.

He wouldn't eat that much either, his parents having to bring his plate to his room, returning with food barely eaten.

His school took notice of his absence, saying if he returns to school, they were going to expel him.

His family became very worried. What else could they do?

Finally, they decided that maybe he should see a therapist.

He was hesitant at first, why wouldn't he be?

What did he think they think he was crazy? Are they going to put him in the nuthouse? Why should I go?

These thoughts were only seen as shaking of the head. Wasn't enough for a case by his parents. They needed him to be happy again.

What else could they do?

Nonetheless, he was sent to a group therapy session.

After a while, these sessions began to help him open up. He began talking more clearly and he began to have more confidence in himself.

He would sleep more than before and would eat when needed to.

His eyes would be less droopy and bloodshot and he would smile more.

His parents were happy. He becoming normal again!

Over the years, he slowly overcame his addiction and started to lead a normal life. At least what one defines normal.

However, his dad had other problems.

He became very antagonistic towards the Wired and, at times, very paranoid with technology in general. Even after he left home, he wouldn't use the Wired again, unless there was no other way. After that, he would never own a computer in his house, even now.

He feared that his family may become addicts; like he used to be.

He didn't want that to happen again.

Tsuki had never seen his father use one; neither did himself. He began fearing too of the Wired and what it might do to him, thanks to his father's warnings.

Even when he heard other kids talking about the Wired, it wouldn't interest him. Okay, it would be a lie if it still didn't interest him somewhat.

However, these warnings began turning itself into fears of his own.

This began making him paranoid of other things besides The Wired, mainly his teachers.

* * *

Still, what sense does that teacher have to post a deadline like that! What does she think he's Einstein or something? He could hear her laughing with the other teachers in the teacher's lounge, sharing the misery that they brought their students.

 _Reptiles hiding in human skin, that's what they are._

Well, wouldn't they be surprised when I fling the door open, the essay in hand, 5 pages filled to the brim. Students cheering. Teachers screaming horrified. Slowly melting to the ground. It would be the talk of the city.

However, now's not the time for that. He's late! Thanks to his alarm not going off when it needed too. He probably would have slept the whole day if it wasn't for the rays of sunlight hitting him smack in the face with radiation. He didn't have any other shoes, so he was stuck with his drenched ones, hearing the sounds of squishing every time he took a step. The hot water in the shower didn't work, so he ended up having ice cold water drenched on him, shrieking in horror upon contact; though it did wake him up a little. He put on his school uniform clumsily, his jacket over it, and ran out the door. Giving condolences to Mom.

None of this mattered to him now, though, sprinting towards the train that was near leaving. If he's late, Ms. Mullen's will have him by the teeth. He near collided with two men, pushing them to the ground, suitcases flying.

"You little piece of shit!Come back here!" he heard them yell. Didn't matter. _Better them than me._

His breaths were becoming more haggard with every step.

 _Come on, come on, please don't leave yet! Yes!_

With the doors about to slide shut, he successfully slid through the doors with a sense of elegance.

...

Okay, he crashed through the doors, nearly tripping and falling on an old man with a newspaper, showing an annoyed expression, but he still got in. Looking back, he saw the two men thumping on the sliding door, fists a fury.

 _"You weasel I'll find you and I'll tear you apart! you hear me!?" He heard one of them yell._

Kind of aggressive for businessmen. Though he could sense why

Honda could sense that some of the commuters were staring at him, but he paid no need. He was relieved.

He was reaching the golden gates. This will show them surely.

Even when he was near passing out from exhaustion, he was smiling.

At least he got there on time, with the paper inta-

 _WAIT A MINUTE!_

Honda began looking through his backpack. He did bring it, didn't he? Not after all he did to make it happen. He wouldn't forget the paper at home!

 _heh-heh-heh..._

He forgot the paper at home! He was such in a rush to get to school that he forgot to put it in his backpack. Shit! Now if those businessmen weren't gonna ruin him, Mrs. Mullen's certainly would.

 _"Ah!Idiot!" He thought. You had one job! The most important one nonetheless. Now, what are we gonna do?_

 _We're late!_

 _eh...let's just get this over with..._

Honda sighed defeated. Shitting on himself wouldn't help at all. Now the time to take it in and accept the consequences. _damn!_

Sighing again more heavily, he placed himself on the train seat next to the window, the sun drenching his face yet again. He closed his eyes slightly.

 _ **He resigned himself to this fate now all that's left is to accept it.**_

* * *

 _Yeah I remember_

 _I was in a crabby mood at the time_

 _I'd forgotten my paper on..._

 _I'm not sure what the paper was for..._

 _it was hot..._

 _I remember it so clearly_

 _I was sweating..._

 _It was a packed car..._

 _There was a grumpy old man reading a newspaper on the stock market..._

 _Kid with a backward baseball cap... playing his games...eyes ecstatic_

 _A group of teenage girls chatting with one another and texting on their phones..._

 _one's hair was dyed purple._

 _..A man in dark sunglasses in an overcoat had a package with him..._

 _...It shook constantly..._

 _...A young woman scooted past me slightly..._

 _...Perhaps because I was sweating like a dog..._

 _...Another man was sleeping with newspaper hiding his face..._

 _...Another businessman was standing at the pole..._

 _...looking sadly at his phone..._

 _...a young guy looking at a porn magazine..._

 _...not caring about the looks he was being given..._

 _...An old lady sitting rigidly in her seat..._

 _..her large purse next to her...blocking her seat from others..._

 _...Those standing looking at her with contempt..._

 _..heh_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..huh..._

 _..It's strange..._

 _how come I can remember that scene so clearly..._

 _did that even happen..._

 _...I didn't even remember that until know_

 _I was 15 when that happened..._

 _wh-wha?_

 _I do-don't understand..._

 _how you-_

 _ **Maybe it's because that's when you first met her...**_

* * *

Tsuki didn't realize he had been sleeping until he heard the doors slide open again jarringly. He woke up with a bemused expression that quickly turned to embarrassment.

 _Oh god, I overslept! God knows where I am now..._

 _Did I miss my stop?_

Tsuki looked back. Whew. He was still reaching it. At least he wouldn't be late.

Tsuki examined his surroundings. It was a lot more packed than it was before. He looked at the people, looking down when caught. Most of them were on their phones.

A man reading porn, crabby old women in her seat, a pair of high school girls...

 _..How long have I been here?_

 _..Wheres my wat- oh right I lost it. Damn it._

He sighed again pitifully. Why is it taking so long to get there?

It feels like it's been two hours.

 _Oh well_

Might as well look around some more. There's nothing else to do anyway. Like there's anything else really pecul-

It was then that Honda noticed a rather peculiar sight. Standing right next to him, staring out the window.

It was a young girl, maybe younger than him, 14 he thought. However, that wasn't the reason for his shy staring.

She seemed to be wearing a school uniform and a plaid skirt, perhaps an all-female type school, also based on the small backpack she had on. He also noticed the somewhat stern expression on her face and the rigid way she stood at the pole, grasping it slightly. Her hair also seemed to be that of a darkish red, with a gold x-shaped hair clip interlocked in.

 _Have I met her before?_

 _I don't think so. She's kind of weird looking._

 _I'm not exactly su-_

Honda looked down at his feet quickly when her face turned in his direction.

 _Shit! Did she see me looking? Crap!_

If being rattled on by Mrs. Mullen's isn't worse, being called a pervert by a girl a year younger than him, in front of spectators, won't make it any better. Honda peered his eyes back to her slightly, to see her staring back at the window.

"*sigh* _thank god", He thought._

He then found himself looking back at her again, this time more subtlety than before. The sun's shadow glaring on her face. It was transfixing.

 _Something about her was off..._

Honda hadn't realized that he'd been staring at her for so long. It was something about her...

huh...

Honda began to think that the girl was actually kind of cute in a weird way. Her off-putting nature and serious expression Honda actually found very attractive. Honda found somewhat mystifying.

 _She looks different from the other girls I've seen. It's weird. I actually like that. That mysterious unknown character like in the novels._

It was perplexing in a way...

hmm...

...

Also, she kind of has a nice as-

 _WAIT WHAT AM I DOING!? i'M NOT A PERVERT OR ANYTHING?_

 _shhh..._

 _just relax Honda, just relax, you're not a pervert, you're just being appreciative that's all_

Straightening himself out, he began staring at his shoes again.

 _Hmm..._

 _Maybe I should talk to her..._

 _There's nothing wrong with that right?_

 _I've socialized before!_

 _Okay, not really but I've talked before!_

 _Okay, besides my parents, not much._

 _what about this is different?_

 _It's not complicated at all..._

 _You're just talking to her right? That's all there is to it. Peer to peer, right? Just talk-_

"Can't you be quiet?" A soft voice asked

...

 _"Wait, could she read minds?_

 _..._

 _"Maybe this isn't as simple as I thought"_

Her outburst brought some bemused reactions from the other passengers, including Tsuki's. This brought his confidence down steeply.

 _So, she talks to herself_

 _..._

 _Hey, I do that too!_

 _We have something in common!_

 _..._

 _damn it... not much you could with that_

 _She's probably a huge psycho or something..._

She still stood there motionlessly, like a rock.

 _she has a nice voice, though..._

Tsuki shook himself, straightening himself up again.

 _No! I can't let things like this bring me down!_

 _All I want to do is talk to her, that's all. Nothing else._

 _and maybe be friends, that's all_

 _I don't have that many friends at all anyway._

 _..._

 _okay, I don't have any friends, but this could be one!_

 _Don't worry, it'll be fine_

Honda closes his eyes, breathing slowly.

 _relax..._

 _you can do this_

 _all you have to do is say-_

"H-Hi"

Silence

Honda opened his eyes to find her gone. The subway train had made the stop! She left!

 _Oh-No, no, no! I was just about to-_

He cursed himself.

 _"I don't even know her name!"_

 _No. This can't end yet._

 _"I gotta catch her! Screw the teachers!"_

"wa-wait!" He said softly.

He began sprinting after, him sliding through the doors swiftly.

Okay, that's a lie too; his jacket got stuck at the door. He's trapped!

 _Oh shit!Oh, come on! Not this again! Crap! come out you goddamn piece of a shit jacket! AHH!_

 _"Oh no"_

The jacket ripped out, exposing his undershirt.

 _Oh crap_

"Heh-heh"

He turned around to see a little girl by the window snickering at him. Oh god! All of them were! This day just keeps on getting worse and worse for him! Everyone's laughing at him! Okay get off the high horse Honda you're not that whiny. It's just a little girl, that's all. Just look for the red-haired girl. Don't get unfoc-

...

She then threw her ice cream cone at his face.

*Splat*

 _god, damn it..._

He washed the ice cream off his head in the latrine and ran back outside

 _but wait, maybe I can still-_

but the red-haired girl was gone. Disappeared. There's was no sign of her.

She must run quick as the wind!

 _Damn it!_

 _Fucking jacket ruined everything! Every time!_

Angrily, he threw his now ruined jacket in the trash.

Glum and depressed, Tsuki walked to school on foot.

He didn't care about the snickers he got from the other kids,

he didn't care about the flak he got from Mrs. Mullen's,

and he didn't care about his ruined jacket.

He was glum.

 _I didn't even get to know her name_

 _Now she's gone_

 _..._

Wait! maybe some good can come out of this day!

 _Wait! She takes the same route I have, right?_

 _If she does, she'll be there again, right? Yes!_

 _So, maybe she'll be there tomorrow!_

 _Now I got a plan!_

Tsuki then felt a strong sense of optimism in his gut and smiled triumphantly as he went home. The squishing of his shoes still heard. Maybe some good came out of this day after all.


	3. Layer 02: Social

**Layer 02: Social**

Tsuki was never really an outgoing type person, even as a child.

He was never really comfortable in a social setting, his body stiffening or fidgeting with his hands. It could be said that he got it from his father.

His dad was never really the sociable type, even before The Wired. Even after, he talked to only a few of his classmates. But I guess him trying to interact with others was all that really mattered to his parents.

Even when he was in the Wired, he would talk endlessly with other users, strangers as far as they could tell. What about, they did not know. Even when his mom was peering through the door, the only thing she could tell, was him smiling widely.

...snickering constantly.

That was the only form of happiness they ever saw of him at that stage. Whenever he was off the Wired, he would just appear tired and fatigued. It was like he was an entirely different person when he was in the Wired.

After the Wired, dad became very antagonistic of the Wired, which didn't help him in mixing in with his peers.

The Wired was almost a strange form of religion and fanaticism in the school, even in the city as well. Almost everyone, students, even teachers, talking about it endlessly, chatting with others on the grid, etc. In the cafeteria, you couldn't hear anything else besides The Wired. It was like the only subject anyone ever talked about. This didn't work too well for dad. It alienated him from most of the other kids, almost like he was provoking blasphemy of some way. Against the Wired.

 _What's wrong with him? Does he live off the grid? I bet he doesn't even have a computer._

They would pick on him for that. They were kids. What else could he do? If he spoke up about it to the teachers, it would only make it worse. Teasing would then lead to bullying if he brought it up. The only thing to do was to take it, according to him.

 _Maybe it would stop..._

but it didn't.

but he wasn't the only one being teased.

However, after a while, dad began to make some friends, peers more like it. Like him, they didn't really find the Wired all that interesting and meaningful. They were interested in topics outside of the Wire. They were more into books, movies, video games, the like. He soon began to have an interest in these as well. One of his friends didn't have a computer, so he had books to keep him company.

He would go to their house, play games, have arguments and watch movies with them. He often had sleepovers at their house. He found the scope of the film quite fascinating, in fact. He wanted to know more about it. It became his new religion in a way. Okay, maybe that was hyperbolizing a little bit, but he became very interested in it.

That didn't stop the teasing, however. He and friends got picked on too for their disinterest in the Wired but it didn't irritate them that much like before. He had a group of his own.

 _ **At least, he wasn't alone...**_

For Tsuki, he was having the same challenges.

But, aside from his dad, he didn't have the same luck.

It became a broader issue around middle school, as he found himself unable to fully interact with any of his classmates or teachers. When he had to work in groups, he often stayed in the side, making his teammates do all the work _. Getting credit for nothing_. He knew it irritated them, but it wasn't his fault.

He had one friend, a lonely kid like him, but he would use him more as a food vendor than as a friend. The kid didn't mind, though, as long as he could talk to someone. Honda felt bad in a way now that he looks back, but there was nothing he could do know. He didn't even remember his name. _I don't even think he knew mine either..._ but it didn't matter now.

 _The past is the past..._

Despite that, after a while, he began to open up a little more. He didn't fidget as much when he was with others though he still played with his hands a little. When he was in groups, he tried to be more helpful. He became less sullen and became more expressive of himself. If somewhat neurotic. Despite that, he never really had any true friends. Beside's the group activities they were given, he didn't really talk or hang out with them after.

This was largely because of the Wired. It was still the major topic of the school and him unable to connect with them because of that. Despite wanting to be friends, he couldn't find anyone that shared the same interests as him.

 _Like father, like son..._

He soon began feeling alienated from his classmates. He didn't know what to do. Soon the teasing started.

He wanted to have friends, but he couldn't find anybody.

 _The only thing left to do is take it. That's all._

 _..._

 _ **But maybe...**_

 _ **he wasn't alone as he thought...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Don't you see now, child?**_

 _ **The past can't be redone**_

 _ **but that doesn't mean it can't come back to haunt you...**_

 _ **The past is never done with you**_

 _ **It needs to finish what it started...**_

 _ **Now come on...**_

* * *

Tsuki was sprinting towards the subway train. He was late again!

 _"Lousy piece of crap!"_ he yelled.

Tossing the alarm in the dumpster with the other useless junk. He would have asked his parents las night for a new alarm, but he was hit with such optimism for tomorrow that he completely forgot to ask. Now, it came back to bite him in the ass. It also didn't help that the shower was too hot, nearly cooking him to a crisp.

He knew if he was late again, Mrs. Mullen would put him in detention and that was too much for him. Plus, try having to explain to mom and dad why he was late, wouldn't make it any better. They grounded him once, just think of what they could do!

They could put him in a cage for all he'd cared!

 _Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but they could!_

However, at the moment, Honda had other things on his mind.

Tsuki was nearly out of breath when he finally reached the subway train, sweat seeping through his uniform. He felt a sense of dizziness, nearly collapsing in his seat. The same seat as yesterday. A couple patrons shook their head at him. What's the big deal? Couldn't they just mind their own business? It's not like his sweat was trickling on the floor. Though his seat wouldn't be used for a while

He didn't sleep well last night, though he didn't know why. Probably just a weird nightmare he had. It's still rather fuzzy to him. But he remembers a few details.

* * *

 _He was running through a maze like structure, stone-like. He remembered being in great fear. As if he was being chased by something or someone. He tried to look whenever he could, but all he could see was a strange white light. Whatever it was, it was out to get him and who knows what it would do to him._

 _He continued sprinting, feeling like he'd been running for hours._

 _Where's the exit to this?_

 _He went through another corridor, nearly tripping in the turn. All the path's looked the same. He couldn't tell if was heading a different direction or he was going back the way he came. There's no turning back now. It's getting closer..._

 _He was getting short of breath. He felt as though his shoes were filled blood. He felt small droplets on his cheeks. Was he crying? He felt as if he was running in an endless circle. He had no idea where he was._

 _Finally, he came upon a wall. A dead end! Damn, he's trapped!_

 _Maybe he could try to climb the wall. He tried, but couldn't find any etching to put his hand in. He was a goner! There must be another way! Another clearing, another hole, another path! There needed there to be! Otherwise, he was done for! There was no other way!_

 _Wait for a second..._

 _What was so scary about this monster anyway? He could probably fight if he could. Or, it could beat his ass, the risks were too large. There had to be another way out!_

 _There must be-_

 _He then felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He whirled around, frightened!_

 _"What do you want from me?" He yelled out, although more squeaky than he wanted it to be._

 _"huh?"_

 _He was surprised to see that the monster was nothing but a young girl._

 _"Wa-it,_

 _hav-haven't I seen you before?"_

 _The girl smiled and shook her head softly._

 _She then began to speak, but he couldn't hear anything._

 _"Wha-what's going on? Where am I? I don't understand this at all" Honda was getting irritated by this._

 _"Can you tell me what's go-"_

 _The girl spoke again and began to raise her hand at him._

 _Wa-wait what are you-" but stopped when she touched his forehead._

 _Everything started to fall apart, feeling as if we was being teleported to another universe. Like he was traveling through another void. Like he was slowly leaving his body into a myriad of colors that he saw. He then found himself moving through a never ending blackness until he then became covered in a bright light before-_

* * *

-he woke up in his room. He still didn't know what to think of it.

 _Who was that girl? Have I met her before?_

Those questions still perplexed him when he got up. It didn't feel like a dream at all. It felt so real in his mind.

After a while, though, the dream began to erase from his memory. That's what all dreams do. The events that happened slowly began to leave his mind until there was nothing but a few small details.

 _A maze. A soft touch. A bright light._

Those questions still puzzled him when he was on the subway. However, there were more important things to worry about. He couldn't let meaningless dreams become his main focus in life.

For the moment being, he already was focused on something.

 _I was right_

The red-haired girl was there again, standing in the same exact spot next to the sliding door. She had the same expression on her face, along with the same X-shaped hair clip on her hair. However her face, to some measure, was more puzzled than before.

Didn't she have any more clothes?

He had to be more subtle about this. He couldn't just go right up to her, wide smile, and say-

"Hi!"

to her face, that would be too desperate. He wasn't over thinking this at all.

He had to plan it through a lit-

...

 _...Wait_

 _...did he just-_

Tsuki looked up to see the red-haired girl staring down at him, with a startled expression on her face.

 _...Why was she looking at him-_

Honda's eyes widened in realization.

 _Oh god, did he just say "hi" out loud?_

 _Worse, he practically yelled it at her!_

Oh no, he did! He didn't mean to yell it out!

Almost everyone in the train was giving him a weird look for that outburst. Tsuki quickly turned his eyes back to his shoes, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. _This wasn't how it was meant to go. Damn._ She probably now thought he was a weirdo or something. A weird girl calling him a weirdo. That would be a new low for him.

 _Shit, it's all over now. I lost my chance. I blew it._

Calm down, Honda. Maybe you can still do-

"uh..h-hello", he heard a soft voice say.

"huh?"

Surprised, he turned his head back to her. She said hi back! maybe this isn't a total failure.

She then began to turn her head back to the window.

Quick! Find another opening before you lose it!

"Oh, uh... Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you"

 _Apologetic, nice! Show that you're conscience-striking. That'll earn you some points._

"Oh. uh..n-no it's fine" she mumbled slightly, she seemed kind of nervous as well. Guess talking to random strangers in the subway, isn't how she spends her mornings. Neither did he, but today was different.

He realized they've been silent for quite a while.

 _I need to ease the awkwardness here..._

"Oh sorry. My name is Honda. Tsuki Honda."

 _So far so good..._

She nodded, before looking back to the window.

 _Wait..._

 _Is she not going to tell me hers?_

"Uh. What's yours?" he asked.

She looked back at him with an annoyed look on her face. Something tells him that she didn't want to talk to him.

 _Well..._

 _If you're going to be like that... I didn't want to talk to her either._

 _Gee..you try to be nice to people, and all you get is-_

"Lain"

 _Wait, what?_

"huh?"

"Lain," she said, deadpanned.

 _Lain? Where have I heard that before?_

"Lain? Oh, that's your name?" _What else would it be?_

She nodded her head, her round cut hair ruffling slightly.

"Lain? oh, that's a cool name," he said cheerfully. Not too sweet.

He saw her eyes widen a little bit. Wait, was that too much?

"th-thanks," she said softly, her cheeks reddening.

Tsuki started to blush as well. He may have been blushing the whole time, he didn't know. He was too busy trying to think what to say. He began to notice that he was sweating. Whether it was from the jog here or from Lain he wasn't sure.

 _Just relax. Go on. Keep going._

Honda opened his mouth but was interrupted abruptly. The train suddenly skidded to a stop, rocking everyone, including Tsuki and Lain, off their feet.

 _Oh, god! That hurt!_

Honda had fallen on the ground, scraping his knees in the process. It burned like hell.

What the heck happened?

There was almost pandemonium in the car. People trying to get out of the train, some still laying on the floor, pained groans and nervousness all around. Had they crashed?

"damn it..." he heard a pained voice say

He looked back to Lain, who had fallen to the floor as well. She seemed to have hit her head based on her rubbing her head achingly.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Lain looked back to find a now standing Tsuki with a worried expression on his face. He also seemed to be offering his hand to her. She also saw part of his pants had been skidded off from the fall and had left bruises on his knees.

Lain nodded softly, pain still in her head. Hesitantly, she brought her hand to Tsuki's palm. After which, she found herself hoisted up on her feet. Tsuki found that her body only reached up to his neck. Tsuki never saw himself as being tall, either that or she was kind of small. But that wasn't the point now.

"Are you sure you're okay? It looked like you hit your head on the seat end," he asked. He didn't get a response.

 **"We apologize for the inconvenience, ladies, and gentleman"**

He suddenly heard a loud voice from the intercom; must be the subway operator. The other passengers were listening as well.

 **"The train has currently stopped due to an accident."**

 **"Please stay calm"**

 _An Accident?_

 _"_ An accident?"

"Was someone hit"

"I can't believe this!" he heard from the others.

Damn it. Now he was most certainly going to be late again.

Honda looked down at his pants. He sighed.

"god damn it. That's another pair ruined. Mom's going to get at me for that..." he quietly mumbled miserably.

Tsuki looked back to Lain, who focus seemed to be on her hand.

"Lain?"

"huh?" her focus now on Honda. That seemed to take her out of it. Why was she staring at her hand?

He repeated himself again: "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh-yes I'm fine," She said quickly, She then looked at his knees: "um.."

 _hmm?_

Honda realized what she meant.

"Oh my knees, right. No, they're fine I did scrape myself hard on the floor. My knees feel like rubber and it's hard to stand up straight, but otherwise I'm fine." He said joyfully.

His knees were on fire.

She nodded again, before turning her attention to the window.

"Lain?"

He also seemed to notice some passengers staring out the window as well. Did something else happen?

Confused, Honda walked up to where Lain and looked out.

 _I don't see anything._

 _Why is every-_

 _..._

 _Wait.._

 _What are those strange red droplets that are falling..._

Both he and Lain looked up to see that those red droplets were actually blood

" _Wha-wha-uh,..is th-"_ He found himself mumbling, eyes wide.

And from then on, Tsuki Honda's day was officially ruined.


	4. Layer 03: Gossip

**Layer 03: Gossip**

He and the other passengers were taken out at the next stop, him and Lain's having been two stops farther.

Some were still shocked, some crying (mostly kids), some angry that now they're coming to work late.

 **So what? They couldn't just continue driving to their stop, with a splattered dead girl on their front? What's up with that? Why couldn't they-**

 **"Cause It's a dead body idiot!" "Kids will see it!"**

 _eh, it will be on the news anyway, so it was inevitable._

Tsuki put his hands on his head. This was just too much for him. Like anyone could handle the situation better at his age. He was only 15 for god's sake!

He can only imagine how Lain was taking it-

He could-

 _Wait! Where is Lain?_

He looked around the subway stop, seeing only police and ambulance cars around him. She left! Without so much as a goodbye.

He didn't even see her leave!

 _Damn it..._

There he was. Stuck in a subway stop, alone, with blood splattered on the subway car.

This wasn't going to be a good day for him. Not at all.

Mrs. Mullen's gave him another talking to when getting to school, but he couldn't hear her. His mind was still rattled.

 **drip...**

 **drip...**

It was already in the news when he got to school.

 _A young woman commits suicide. Throws herself onto train tracks. Motive still under question. Is confirmed dead by police._

It was all over the Wired as well, the other students ecstatic over it. Making nonsensical rumors about her. How would they know?

 _"I heard that her body had been completely torn apart. Her torso was splattered on the front. It looked like a giant fly had been run over._

 _"Jesus, dude. That's gross!"_

 _"It's just what I heard on the Wired."_

 _I heard that they used a giant spatula in order to scrape her remains off the train-_

 _Okay, not you're just talking bullshit"_

 _"That's what I heard-"_

 _"Where would they even get a giant spatula"_

 _"They just have a giant spatula just lying there for dead bodies splattered on subway cars. Come on! Give me a break."_

 _"If you don't believe me, Alex, look for yourself. It's all there."_

 _"Yeah right. Give me a break"_

 _"Your mouth's been filled with shit, ever since you were born"_

 _"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"_

"You tell me, shit eater"

"-Hey guys, calm down"

"They're just rumors that's all"

 **Rumors**

 **That's all they were.**

 **Who knows why. You may never know. Would you grow sick with grief if you didn't know why?**

 **Whatever family she left were growing sick as well.**

 **It's sometimes best left not knowing.**

 **Because you may not like what you find.**

 _The screams of onlookers. The droplets of blood dripping down into the hot asphalt, disintegrating. The wide eyes of Lain and Honda. The conductor pleaded others on the intercom to stay calm. The sound of police and ambulance tires as they went to inspect the body. Or at least what was left of-_

 _"Would you stop it?!"_ Tsuki yelled at himself, covering his head with his fists.

He didn't tell his parents that he was on the train. Even when it was all over the news. Why would he? That would just worry them. They already have enough on their plate.

No matter what he did, the image of blood wouldn't leave his mind. It was like a ghost from his past that would continue haunting him. Until he was **dead.**

 _ **Pfft...you've always been so dramatic...**_

"Leave me alone" Honda muttered to himself.

 _ **Why are being so hard on yourself for?**_

 _ **You had nothing to do with it. Don't act so self-centered.**_

 _ **You're just a victim of circumstances like all the others, like the old women, the kid with cap, and Lain; that's all it is.**_

 _ **You were just an onlooker, that's all. Like everyone else there with you. Lain too.**_

 _ **She'll move on as well. I can tell.**_

 _ **Come on, kid. You've got school now, you don't want to be late again.**_

 _ **You're going to let events like this, that you had no control over, take over your life. Get ahold of yourself. You're still a kid.**_

 _ **You have to take the first step.**_

 _"_ But..."

 _"What if the other students bring it up?"_ He thought to himself

 **Just ignore it. Say you weren't there.**

 **Like with your parents...**

 **Say you walked to school because you missed the train. Soon they'll leave you alone.**

Honda nodded to himself softly, his hair ruffling slightly.

 _ **Just need to move on, right?**_

 _ **You can let events like this break you down.**_

 _ **You just need to move forward.**_

 _..._

 _ **Everyone else has even Lain maybe, why can't you?**_

"How would you know that?"

 ** _I don't. I'm in your mind for Christ sakes. But in the end, it all comes to you. So...what are you going to do?_**

He nodded to himself again, but his fists were no longer on his head. He slowly sighed to himself. Guess he did take things too much to heart.

"Alright," He said to himself glumly. Mrs. Mullen's will have him by the throat again if he didn't go. It was the least he could do.

"It's not my fault."

 _ **That's better. Now come on. Take a shower. That should help you clear your mind.**_

 _ **Maybe Lain will be there.**_

He sighed to himself again _. I guess you're right._

"Okay," he said, with a ping of confidence in himself. The voice was right. Nothing would change by just staying in his room all day; he needed to move on.

He then took off his clothes and took a shower.

"YELP!"

 _God damn it!_

The cold water was gone again. He nearly burned himself to a crisp. Tsuki later put on his uniform and went down downstairs, silently chuckling to himself. He won't be late again.

 _Yeah, I guess nothing did change after all..._

Saying goodbyes to his mom and dad, he closed the front door and stood out on the front steps.

He inhaled. Exhaling slowly.

 _Damn. it's hot out here._

 **Come on. You'll be late.**

He exhaled softly.

"Ok"

He then began heading for school.

* * *

The subway would be closed for a while. They were still investigating the scene. Meaning that they were probably still scraping her remains off the front. He still could see the police cars, with tape, labeled **"Do Not Cross"** marked on the front. No subway today.

 _Well, that's just great..._

 _Good riddance..._

He wouldn't be able to use the subway for a while anyway like it was even helping him get there on time anyway. He just needed to move on.

 _Take the first step..._

He never realized how large and open the city was, compared to his neighborhood, which now felt like a small village compared. He only took the subway from his neighborhood to his nearby school and then back.

Thinking back on it, in fact, this is the first time he's ever truly been out in the city. His parents never took him out to the city. It was almost hectic when he got there, with almost hundreds on people walking down the street, phones out, on the buses, or out in the bars drinking their hearts out. Everyone walking past each other. Never sharing a glance. They all had somewhere to go. Somewhere to be.

Himself included.

 _What a racket..._ He thought.

This is worse than the subway when it came to all this noise. He could feel the Wired's presence all around. Strange isn't it? From the Wide-screen billboards to the people walking talking endlessly on the phone as they passed by. It was like a technological revolution around here. As if the Wired had just been discovered for the first time in history. He didn't know what to make of it. What was the city like before the Wired? He wondered. He also realized that he hasn't moved in quite a while.

"Hey, kid!"

Honda looked up to find out he was the only person there on the crossing. He also found himself face to face with a large truck blaring its horn.

"Get out of the road! Most of us have somewhere to be you know! Move!" He heard the large man in the truck yell, blaring his horn constantly.

Tsuki quickly ran to the sidewalk, sharing some glares from the people around him. He felt out of place here. He didn't know why.

 **Come on. Get moving. We're going to be late.**

 _"Hai!"_

He began moving to school at a much faster pace, squeezing through the endless crowds that he found himself stuck in. It was like squeezing through a haystack.

Though the haystack wasn't alive and it wouldn't push you around constantly like this one person did. Okay, it was Honda who pushed them.

The hard shove from his shoulder brought the person hard down on the sidewalk. What happened to common courtesy of your fellow individual, for god's sake?

Honda looked back to the person he shoved by accident, the other bystanders walking around them. He didn't mean to push them. It was an accident.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." he stopped midsentence.

He looked down to see a red-haired girl, with a pained expression on her face, rubbing her bottom. She had the same hairclip on.

"L-Lain?" He said, surprised to see her here.

Lain looked up, startled to find a familiar face of her own.

"wah?"

"uh...do you remember me? From the subway?"

Tsuki saw Lain narrowing her eyes, perhaps searching for remembrance, at Tsuki's face. _Did she already forget?_

Lain's eyes widened, in recognition, upon realizing who it was.

"H-Honda?"She said softly

He was surprised he could hear her, apart from the noise around him, and the soft voice she always seemed to use. He got closer.

"Yeah, it's me!" He said cheerfully.

Lain nodded before grunting in pain from the fall.

"Oh! I'm sorry, here let me help!" He said.

Lain looked up again to find Honda holding out his hand to her.

 _"hmm...this is a weird kind of deja-vu.."_ Honda thought to himself.

Hesitantly, she brought her hand to his palm, pulling her up softly. Her grip was kind of weak. She then found herself back on her feet.

"uh...thank you," She said awkwardly.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me, it was my fault," Honda said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

She nodded in response.

...

...

Honda chuckled awkwardly, "uh..."

 _Come on, say something!_

"Are you going to school as well? " he said finally.

 _Well, duh..._

 _She's wearing her school uniform..._

 _...or_

 _...could that be her only-_

 _Nah...that couldn't be it..._

"hai..." She said gently, nodding her head as well. Her eyes were focused on Honda, which Honda noticed were brown.

 _Huh... How come I haven't noticed that..._

 _uh..._

The weird gaze Lain was giving him made Tsuki blush in response. He felt as if she was staring into his soul. He didn't know why he felt that it was just the aura. He needed to break the awkwardness a bit. However, two introverts trying to talk with one another never really ends well.

"uh...are you sure you're okay, Lain? " He said meekly, with a slight grin on his lips. He didn't mean to shove her that badly. It was an accident. "I mean..."

"hmm? No, I'm fine." She said, rubbing her head in response. She still seemed...

 _Don't worry so much, talk about something else..._

"heh, it's weird that we would meet again like this here," He said chuckling softly to himself.

"Why would it be weird?" Lain deadpanned, apparently confused by the statement.

"Uh...I mean...no it's nothing... I just thought that was weird that's all."Honda said, sighing to himself.

"Don't you have school as well...Honda?."

"hmm? School- Wait that's right!"

How long have we been talking here for?

"oh damn, Mrs. Mullen's is going to put me in the slammer for this." He groaned, putting his hand on his head.

"the slammer..."She tilted her head at that.

"It's a long story, I just need-"He quickly said before widening his eyes in realization.

 _wait a second._

"Lain?"

Lain straightened her head in response.

"Where is your school, by any chance?" he said questioningly. He didn't want to sound stalkerish or anything like that. He figured something out.

Lain's eyebrows scrunched up, apparently pondering his question.

"My school...why?" with an air of suspicion in her voice.

Uh...no reason!" He exclaimed, putting his hands up in the air. " I just realized that we were walking in the same direction. If that's true then our schools must be around the same area, right?"

Lain nodded her head, still unsure on what Honda's getting at.

Honda continued, "If I'm right about that, were both heading the same way, right?" Honda said, beginning to blush extremely. This shouldn't be hard. "I just thought that since were going the same way, you think that..." he mumbled the last part.

Lain tilted her head in response.

"you think..."Tsuki began looking at his shoes again. It shouldn't be this difficult to ask questions like this. He thought he got over the anxiety thing. Still, he was just a kid. It was normal. _Just say it..._

Tsuki looked back at Lain. "You think that maybe... since were going the same way that...we could...walk to school together?" Honda finally blurted out, the heavy blush still on his face. _There you go._

 _..._

Lain's eyes widened at that. She usually just walked alone by herself. She never really thought about having a companion, even with her sister, who usually walked to school alone as well. The only other person he could think of was the Chisa, the suicide girl. She remembered walking with her, but apart from that, everything else that happened was just a blank for her. Even then, she still just walked alone. Besides that, she never really saw herself on needing a companion.

Honda wasn't that better off either. Since he had no brother or sisters, he often walked alone to school, taking the subway from point A to point B. Nothing else. What brought up this proposition to Lain was out of the blue for him. Though, he felt it was the least he could do since he did push her. However, it's too late to take it back now, he just blurted it out. The only thing left to do is stay and wait for her response.

Both parties stayed in silence for a while. Even with the constant noise around them, and the cars and bystanders that passed by them, it felt like they were the only people there. No other sound could be heard. Like they were in an endless void where no sounds could be heard. Just absolute silence. Waiting for a response.

...

...

...

...a soft voice broke that.

"...hai"

The music blared up again. Drivers beeping their horns. Teenagers texting on their phones and chatting with their friends. Couples arguing with one another on the sidewalk attracting attention from passerby. Business men talking on their phones. shoes of different sizes hitting the ground. In the wilderness, birds were chirping loudly. They were back in reality again.

Tsuki looked up again at Lain, who was blushing slightly and nodded to her, smiling slightly. In the outside, he acted more subtle. But deep inside, his heart was jumping in joy, doing somersaults on his kidneys. He felt a deep relief overcome him, which he was surprised of, not knowing he would take Lain's response so much to heart. He'd guess that he was like that sometimes. Now's not the time to think about that, though.

"Okay then..." he said cheerfully, his grin wider. "let's go"

With a small nod from Lain, she and Honda began heading for school. Even though he'll most likely be getting detention for being late, he didn't mind all that much. For the moment, he was humble and for the time being, that's all that mattered.


	5. Layer 04: Adults

**Layer 04: Adults**

Detention sucked. Pure and simple. It felt like the equivalent of being in a jail cell minus the isolation. Though a jail cell may have been better. At least he had Mrs. Mullen's, pestering him with her deathly glare every time he nodded off, to keep him company. He couldn't help it, his body needed sleep. If he didn't sleep he might as well end up going insane. Though Mrs. Mullen's wouldn't believe it. Not one bit. Even when he was flinging shit on the other kids faces and writing " _DIE!"_ with his blood, she'd still pester him on being late and drop him right back into detention. Well not like detention was meant to be his own personal paradise in its own way; it was a hellhole, students and teachers included.

It was rumored that Mrs. Mullens has a child, well had a child, basically. From what he heard, it was quite a long time ago. The kid's name wasn't known, but like she wanted to talk about it. It was heard that apparently, the kid was out at the subway stop, eyes glued on, playing intensely with his mobile device, some say in deep intensity almost, connected to the Wired. Maybe a bit too focused, so much that he wouldn't pay attention to where he was walking. Long story short, the kid ended up falling into the subway tracks and collided face first with subway car that was just passing in. By the time people noticed him drop in it was too late.

It was a grisly scene, blood splattered all over the front, body chunks sp-

 _UH! Don't think about that!_

It was disgusting! Honda got flashbacks to a similar accident yesterday, and he quickly put it in the back of his mind. No use bringing it back to haunt him. Why would he? He's not sadistic or anything. He needed to move on. Like Mrs. Mullen's had to do. Though her's was that of a much higher caliber compared. He hadn't dealt with events like that in his life yet. He didn't want to either. Understandable, though. He was a kid after all. Though when it comes to grief, age doesn't matter.

It was said that she used to be a more bright and optimistic teacher, the students of the now tilting their heads in bafflement. Mullen's was nice!?Pshhh. Blasphemy! But it was true. She was a perfect balance. Not too serious to be strict but not too cheery to be obnoxious. It was the right amount. All of her students loved her, staff included. Adored her almost. Even with the recent divorce she had, she was said to be no less cheery than before. It was weird. She seemed to take obstacles right by the hair, throwing them sky high in the air, until they dropped with a satisfying _splat!_

 _Uh! No splat! Please, not the splat!_

Sorry. It just meant that she always seemed to hold a simmer of hope and optimism in the classroom, despite what obstacles she faced in the process, she got right by them and the kids and faculty loved her for that and her cheerful nature. If she was sad, she never showed it inside the school. Honda wished that this still held true today. But it didn't, he knows that now.

It didn't last long, however.

After the accident, Mrs. Mullens took a leave of absence for an unspecific amount of time, bringing shock to the students that adored her. It was understandable, though. No one could take a loss like that with an unblinking stare and fake grin. She needed some time to handle her grief. Like we wouldn't do the same if that happened to us.

A new substitute teacher was brought in shortly after, but he quickly became just a regular teacher as time went on. It had been a while since Mrs. Mullen's has come back and it seemed to the school that she may have quit and left altogether. The students were upset. The new guy was an alright teacher, but he was no Mrs. Mullen's, leaving the poor guy with the shallow emptiness of never reaching the prestige of a teacher he never knew. _Little brats._ The kids still remembered her and they weren't happy. Not at all. But what could they do? They were kids after all.

It wouldn't matter, however.

They would need to do nothing, actually. That's because the next day, Mrs. Mullen's had come back! Celebrations must be made! Bring out the cake! The kids were happy to see her back! The young teacher slightly grumbling himself, angrily, nibbling on graham crackers. Little brats. Now the school will be back to normal once and for all. Happy days all around!

However, that was not the case at all.

Mrs. Mullen's had changed completely. A complete downturn. She no longer was happy and cheery as she used to be. After the accident, all that optimism had seemed to shear right out of her completely and left the students with a new person that they could hardly recognize. She became more strict and antagonistic towards her students, giving them difficult assignments, punishing them for small and insignificant things, and leaving the kids in a state of despair.

The kids were confused. This wasn't the Mrs. Mullen's that they used to know, the happy charming one that crossed the line between hope and despair. Well, now that line has become nothing but a small dot of what it used to be. Just an empty dot in an endless void for which the kids couldn't escape from.

They tried to be nice to her, but she would give them nothing back but harsh words and strictness for the common school code in return. Crap! It's like living in a military camp. Though for some students it felt more like a concentration camp. A bit exaggerated maybe, but kids you know?

After a while, the kids began to hate Mrs. Mullen's, including the old and new kids, losing all the respect they had for her. Though some still held on regardless. Even though the school hailed her class as now being top of the ladder, it was miserly being there actually. The school board knew of the complaints, some from parents, about the strictness of Mrs. Mullens class, but said that the kids were upset that they were being treated with the reality and strictness of life. When they get a job, they're going to deal with those harsh realities.

May as well acknowledge it now as a kid.

Though, it could have also been that they were afraid of firing her: one of being that combining her kid's tragic death and then receiving more bad news may break her down completely and another that she scared the crap out of them. Kids and staff alike. _Bring open the gates of hell and take this one back to whence she came. Give back the one we know and love!_ What could the kids do? They were nothing else but self-centered little kids in some regards. They weren't revolutionaries or anything. They were afraid of what might happen. _Oh, well._

Old kids left, new ones came in. The year went by like clockwork. The old self never came back. The memories of old her began to fade like sand. The new one is what we had. It's not her fault either way. Tragedy can cause darkness for anyone, but she needed others. Students and faculty tried, but the walls around her were as tough as steel. You would only get hurt if you tried. Soon all memory of the old Mrs. Mullen's in the school began to slip away like sand, leaving nothing but a harsh body of life whom every student then on hated with a passion.

Honda included.

Tsuki sighed softly to himself. What else could he do but just sit? Couldn't sleep, couldn't talk with others, couldn't do anything. Like he wanted to talk to the other kids with him anyway. They didn't seem like the talking type. Glancing back, he saw 3 to 4 kids sitting just as silently like him, though they looked to be more like delinquents and troublemakers (as you would say). Whatever they did, it probably was 10 times worse than being late. Their eyes were of hatred, probably aimed at 's for all he knew. Though he didn't think he wanted to know. Least their hatred be aimed at him. He didn't belong her at all with these psychopaths. How could she compare him to these...folks. Ehh!

Honda quickly looked back to the front, sweating hard.

 _Oh crap! Did he see me? I don;t want any trouble here, sir! Honest!_

He could feel his glare like a giant laser beam. Melting him like the wicked witch of the west. After a while, he began to feel cooler. Was he still looking?

He looked back again more subtly, the kid continuing to stare at 's. Honda was relieved.

"woooo-" Tsuki exhaled loudly before...

"Tsuki!" Mrs. Mullen's yelled.

"Ah-YES!" Honda said quickly, standing up in response, goosebumps all over his body. _Damn!_

"What did I say about talking?"

"..b-but I just sighed-" Tsuki tried to ration. But there was no point. He got it. She already made up her mind. "I 'wasn't talking to an-anybody, I-I just sighed, that's al-

"That's still talking! 1 extra hour of detention!"

"what-but-" Tsuki stuttered uncontrollably. _How was that fair?_ He saw that some of the other kids were subtly grinning to themselves.

"No buts! Two hours extra!"

*chuckle*

"What was that?" She yelled, staring at the other group of kids. Particularly, the more macho one.

The kid stood up. "uh..."

"No talking I said! One hour extra!"

The kid slapped himself. _Idiot why did you do that._

 _"_ Now both of you! Sit!" Mrs. Mullen's exclaimed, dropping her books on the desk in intimidation.

Head held low, Honda sat himself down again, other kid included. Apparently, even the psycho kids were scared of her. I guess some good comes from that. This wasn't going to get any better for him, was it? _Damn..._

Hand on his head, Honda watched the clock. _2 and a half more hours to go. yay._

After a while, though, Honda perception began to fade, as he began to remember forgotten memories.

 _On the back of his mind..._

* * *

Tsuki wasn't really a patient person, as far as he could tell.

 _JESUS CHRIST, HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN WALKING FOR?! IT FEELS LIKE MY SHOES ARE FILLED WITH BLOOD!_

 **Again with the drama, Honda. Jesus! It hasn't been that long. Or for as long as I can tell. You should be close by. Look, Lain doesn't seem to care.**

Honda sighed to himself. He guessed it was right.

Why was he being so negative? He was the one who offered to walk with Lain to her school. In that case, he should have known things would be some difficulties.

 _*sigh* calm down Honda, you'll be okay..._

It's not Lain's fault either, she merely said yes that's all. In some ways, Honda knows he made the right decision here, cause he might have never been to find another opening again. This would have been the only chance he got. In some ways, he succeeded.

Still, a pain to get to school, though. With or without Lain. Still, at least he had a companion. Better than walking alone. That's for sure.

He might as well try to stay positive. Yeah, optimistic. Like Mrs. Mullen's used to be. At least that's what he heard.

Honda wasn't sure how long they've been walking for. In Honda's mind, it felt like he and Lain been walking for hours, though that couldn't be true, otherwise, it would already be nighttime. He never was a good track of time. Even when he had the watch, he would never actually use it. He would use it more as to show off to his classmates on the watches uniqueness, though the kids could give less a damn about the introverts watch. Or anyone's watch, in general. Maybe if he was a jock. Eh, so what? It was probably due his perception of time as a kid, that perception different from that of an adult, due to the lack of growth that he had-

 _Hey! Are you saying that I lack growth as a teenager! I'm 15 years old! Is that not enough for "personal growth"?_

He wouldn't have been able to make the offer to Lain as the old person he used to be, he knew that for sure. He probably would have passed out from embarrassment. He didn;t need to deal with that now though He had to move forward. Didn't that count for "growth" if he's been developing enough to make decisions like that? To offer a girl to walk with her? That surely would be in his book. What was the definition of growth? He was grown up, whether they believed him or not. It only mattered to him, that's all.

 _Ehhh...How much longer?_

Honda had never really noticed how long it took to get to his school. That's mostly because he had a different form of transportation. He had been mostly reserved, sleeping in the subway until his stop came up. He never realized how long of a journey it took to get to his school on foot, even on a subway. Though, Lain didn't seem to mind. They just continued walking.

 _Should I say something?_

Honda and Lain have mostly spent the whole trip in silence, walking straight, side by side. Lain didn't really seem to mind that much, though, she didn't really seem like the chatty type. Neither was Honda either. However, Honda was little more self-conscious in that regard. As far as he could tell. He wanted to start conversations with Lain, but when he tried to, all that came to his mind was blank. His mouth would zip up and he would just stay silent. He was never the best in social situations. Even now as a teenager.

Honda was never the person of that of extreme sociability. He never really was. Even as a child. Even when as a teen now, trying to talk to people below his age, at least one age bracket below him, he wasn't the type to start or even full hold conversations. Though, the person he was now to the person he was back then, Honda could see a bit of growth from then to now. Better to be the person I am _now than the person I was bac_ k then.

Honda peered back to Lain, slightly, before pulling back when Lain started noticing. Lain didn't seem like the person that brims with conversational insight, as far as he knew. He didn't know. Maybe she was the chatty type, but as far as he knew, she didn't register it. He didn't really know all that much about Lain. Though that was understandable, they've only met twice, then and now. Honda began to see a comparison between Lain and his old self. He remembered back in middle school, being more quiet, reserved, isolated, never really talking with anyone. A lot of kids were like that, just like her and Honda. There was nothing wrong with that. At least Honda noticed some common ground between him and Lain. At least they shared some similarities in some regard.

 _Jesus, It's so hot out here._

Honda felt very hot in his school uniform, feeling like he was going to faint from heat exhaustion, but unable to. Must not be that far. He hoped it not to be. He's felt humid ever since he left the city. The high scale buildings blocking the suns' ray beam. The hot glare of the sun was now reaching him, along with the hot sidewalk. He felt as if he was been cooked like an egg. _Damn school code. Couldn't I, at least, wear a sweatshirt..._

He only hoped that we wouldn't get there late, Honda swore. He knew if he was late again, he was sure that Mrs. Mullen's would put him in detention as punishment, along with all the other late slips he's made. He can't handle detention. That's not him at all. Why should he have to go? He can't let it happen. His parents would be pissed if they found out.

Still, it looked like him and Lain has been making some progress. Though, how could Honda know, he didn't really. Still, Honda still felt that the awareness could be somewhat lifted. He knew if wanted to go up one step the relationship ladder, he needed to provoke conversation with her. Come on man, say something to her! But his mind came up with a blank. Lain didn't mind walking in silence. Now talking about that, why should care either?

Though, maybe the sounds of silence weren't all that bad. Yeah. If Lain didn't mind, why should he mind? There's nothing wrong with silence. They ay that action speak louder than words anyway. Maybe by just the slight nod off to two individuals walking with one another, maybe that what all was really needed. Yeah, he didn't mind the silence, not one bit. He was peaceful.

*sigh*

...

...

...

 _FOR GOD'S SAKE! WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE SAY SOMETHING?_

"um...Honda?" Lain asked.

"Oh! uh...yes?" Honda said, straightening himself, fake grin on his face. He was surprised to hear her speak.

"...are you alright?" Lain said softly, head tilted, eyes concerned. Is she _worried? Huh. That's one step extra for me._

 _..._

 _What? I need something good to come from this..._

"umm...Oh! No...I'm fine..." Honda said quickly, embarrassed that she noticed his discomfort. "Just feel hot that's all..."

Lain nodded softly, though her head was still tilted. _How far is this school?_

 _Hmm...she doesn't seem to mind the heat all that much..._

"Umm...Lain?" Honda began to ask."How far is your school?"

Lain's eyes widened slightly as if baffled. Her head straightened itself.

"What?" Honda asked, confused. Did he say something wrong? He didn't want to ruin things.

"...We're here" She finally said softly.

 _Wait, what?_

Honda then began to realize the multitude of teenage schoolgirls around him and Lain, chatting amidst themselves, giggling. He hadn't even realized they were already at her school. His head was stuck so far his own ass, he didn't even notice his surroundings.

Well, at least your constant complaining, made time go by faster...

He felt out of place here. No surprise there. He felt like a fish out of water, due to being the only teenage boy in an all girls school. He could see the glances and the giggling of the other girls around him. No, he didn't feel right here, he had to go. Besides he was going to be late anyway.

"ummm...well...I guess I'll see you later then."Honda said bashfully, walking back slowly, fake grin still on his face.

 **Come on get a move on!**

 _Don't push me around!_

 ** _Hey, I try not to. But you're making this very difficult._**

"...okay," Lain said softly, nodding again softly. Honda also noticed that she had a small smirk on her face.

 _huh...I think that's the first time I've seen her smirk, even smile in general._

 _hmm..._

 _She actually has a nice smile...she looks kind of-_

 **Can you think about this later? You're gonna be late if you don't get a move on? Mrs. Mullen will have you by the throat again if you're late. Come on, get going.**

 _Yeah, okay I'm going...you don't need to yell_

"well...bye," Honda said quickly before sprinting the other direction to his school, nearly colliding with the other schoolgirls there. He muttered "sorry" to them. Now's not the time. He can;t be late again. Mrs' Mullen's will kill him. He won't be punished again! That's for sure!

...

...

"...b-bye," The red-haired girl said softly, her eyes still on the empty space where that weird kid used to be. Lain stood still, still staring in the direction he went.

...

Her long stare was interrupted by another voice.

"Lain!"

"huh?"

Lain looked back to see a group of schoolgirls.

"Good morning" The black haired one, Alice, said cheerfully.

...

"G-good morning" Lain finally said cheerfully, but not as confidently.

"See what I mean? It couldn't have been her." The taller, long haired one (Reika was it?) teased.

"You think so? But..." The shorter, pigtailed girl (Julie, I think) said with uncertainty.

Lain straightened up. Slightly puzzled.

"...nani?"

 **Be aware...**

 **The more you search for answers**

 **Just know this...**

 **You may not like what you find...**

 **Now then...**

 **Let's move along now, shall we?**


End file.
